


You Fill My Hearts

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been trying to figure out for months how to tell Danny he likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fill My Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "For the Valentine's Day prompt: Danny/Stiles, where non-crafty Stiles tries to make this card [ www(.)instructables(.)com/id/Retro-Valentines-Day-Card/?ALLSTEPS ] to confess his feelings for Danny"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/110698443883/for-the-valentines-day-prompt-danny-stiles).

Stiles has been trying to figure out for months how to tell Danny he likes him. He was sure the subtle hints about asking Danny to study (which he agreed to but they would actually study, ugh), or asking Danny if he were attractive to gay guys (which Danny would laugh and say probably to some), would make Danny see that he was into him and like maybe they could go out sometime. But, no. He and Danny are friends, for sure, and he’s always willing to help Stiles study, and okay sure maybe it’s because Stiles hasn’t really come out to anyone but Scott, but come on! How much clearer does he have to get for Danny to see that Stiles is into him?

And Danny has to like him too. They’ve been studying more and he laughs at Stiles’s jokes (even though Stiles knows they are dumb and Scott probably wouldn’t even laugh at them), and he switched his seat in a few of the classes that they share so he could sit next to Stiles. That’s gotta mean something right?

So, Stiles has to say something. And, with Valentine’s coming up, surely he can find some way to tell Danny he likes him in a way that Danny would love.

When he finds the instructions on [how to make the card](http://www.instructables.com/id/Retro-Valentines-Day-Card/?ALLSTEPS), he commits to making it even though he’s not entirely sure what an X-acto knife is or where he can get one.

A few bandaids, some alcohol swabs, and a promise he’ll fix the table that weekend, later, and Stiles has the card done:

When he gets to school, he chickens out on actually physically handing it to Danny, so he signs his name on the back and shoves it in Danny’s locker before he goes to class. By the time he sees Danny at lunch, he’s pretty sure Danny will have already gone to his locker and seen the card, and it makes Stiles nervous thinking about what Danny’s reaction will be. He’s jittery the entire morning, and when it’s time for lunch, he’s not sure if he should give up and hide or be brave. 

And he’s not one to claim he’s a brave soul, so he might hang out in the bathroom while he waits for the halls to empty before he goes to his locker to retrieve his lunch bag. Only, when he nears his locker, he can see Danny standing there, leaning against the row of metal lockers, waiting for him.

He slows as he approaches and stops in front of Danny, who is definitely leaning against _his_  locker.

"Um, hey Danny," he says.

Danny gives him a warm smile. “Hi, Stiles.”

"So uh… how are you doing on this fine day?"

Danny chuckles a little. “I’m good. I uh… I got the card you left in my locker.”

Stiles rubs the back of his neck. “Oh? Yeah? Uh, good. Cool. So um… did you… like it?”

Danny nods and leans in a little closer to Stiles, causing Stiles to gulp. “I did. Did you make it yourself?”

Stiles grins and waves a hand, still covered in bandaids. “Yeah. It took me a few tries, but yeah.”

Danny’s eyes go from Stiles’s hand to his face, traveling briefly down to Stiles’s lips and back up. “It was cute…. You’re cute.”

Stiles’s face flushes. “Um… thanks?”

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh," Stiles stops trying to think if he has something, but what is he even doing? He doesn’t care if he has something because he’ll cancel it for Danny. "Nothing?"

"Want to come over to my house?"

Stiles bobs his head. “Yeah, yes, of course. I’ll be there.”

Danny smiles wide. He leans in, his mouth close enough to Stiles’s that Stiles can feel his breath on his lips. Stiles has the brief though of “oh my god he’s going to kiss me” cross his mind before Danny closes the space between them and presses his lips to Stiles’s. It’s soft and only lasts a few moments, but it’s wonderful.

"Come to my place at eight," Danny says, then whispers in his ear, "Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle." Then he pecks Stiles on the cheek and turns and walks away towards the cafeteria.

Stiles finally comes back online and grabs his lunch before rushing after Danny to the cafeteria, thinking about tonight. If there’s one thing he knows he’s good at. It’s cuddling. He is so ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
